


Parasitic

by Funnybone800



Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, Based off RP, Other, i can't write, i do ship error and fresh bc I'm a fucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funnybone800/pseuds/Funnybone800
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fresh is angst</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parasitic

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for my shit writing homies

You were nothing but a parasite. And you knew that. Living in the silicone body was never enough, you still ran about, possessing people, destroying people's well-being. While you loved it you were scared the papyrus who had 'saved' you would find out and hate you.

Being a parasite, you had needs. Natural instinct was to posses. Control. Hurt. Continue. You wouldn't stop and it was so hard to just all and quit. Your monstrous form. He was so determined to fix you and your boyfriend. That one day you'd both quit sinnin'. That everything would change.

You hoped but parts of you knew it would never completely change. You knew both you and error would out live the entire timeline. Then you and him would be forced to return to the anti-void and continue where you left off. Destroying and fighting. Killing and radically telling people to all up and quit sinning.

You were a parasite. Even now. You live in a new body and a new house with a couple of Sans', error, and a papyrus with stress crawling on his back everyday. It didn't help that you were there. Not paying for rent and eating all the food in the house at any chance you got. As well as scaring the FUNK out of everyone randomly during the day. 

Even error was getting better...

But you weren't. You continued your coolio ways and violent tendencies. You were a parasite.  
You couldn't change.  
It was in your rad DNA to be this skeletastically horrible.

As you watch everyone slowly change and get better with every passing day. You felt the same. Stuck in place. 

Part of you knew you were the only one who wasn't worth saving.


End file.
